I'll Write your Name
by LeafGreen14
Summary: Serena loves Ash, more than anyone can ever imagine. And that means that she will do anything to get him. So how does she react when Iris shows up in Kalos to see her old friend? One things for sure...it won't be pretty. After all, she's the only pretty thing that is allowed anywhere around Ash, isn't she? (Yandere Serena, Amourshipping, Negaishipping, songfic)


"I'll Write Your Name"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or Taylor Swift's song, "Blank Space" or the picture. All credit goes to their rightful owners. I only own the story. If you feel that you will be offended by such material, i.e. a Yandere Serena, then, I guess, don't read it then!**

I loved Ash. I loved him with all my heart.

' _You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen.'_

And I was happy. Till she came…Iris.

That dumb Unova girl. Where did she jump in from? The second she showed up, I knew there was something wrong. The minute Ash laid his eyes on her, I hated her. The look he gave her-he was smiling, he was surprised. He was happy to see her. He ignored me. HOW COULD HE IGNORE ME?

Ash talked to that-that _thing_ , with interest. "You've changed, Iris." I heard him say. "You've grown, and you've matured. It's great to see you!" Then he hugged her, He. Hugged. Her. I wanted to kill her. And I would.

' _I get drunk on jealousy'_

He introduced her to us. Bonnie was smiling and Clemont greeted her. Then Ash put his hand on my shoulder as he introduced me. He touched me. I loved his touch. I wanted more. I wanted him. No, I _needed_ him. I savoured it, blushing, till that beast pulled me out of my paradise.

"Hi there, Serena!" That smile. It was sweet-sickeningly sweet. I hated it. But two can play at that game. I put on my sweetest, most angelic, most innocent smile. I shook her hand, but inside I was disgusted. I wiped my hand with my jacket behind my back secretly. I enjoyed nobody's touch but my Ash's.

' _Rose gardens, filled with thorns.'_

"You and Ash look so cute together!" Bonnie told Iris. My head snapped up.

Smack!

I slapped Bonnie-right on the face. Did she not realise that I loved Ash? That Ash and I were meant to be? That Ash belonged to me, and me alone. I glared at her, till I noticed everyone staring at me shocked.

I put my hands to my mouth, acting surprised. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I whispered. "I thought you said something else!" I put on my angelic act, and let tears come to my eyes. I fell to my knees and pulled the blonde into a hug.

"What did you think that she said, Serena?" Clemont asked me. I pretended to act guilty as I racked my brain for an answer.

"I thought she meant something else, you know, in a dirty way." I said smiling, while Bonnie just looked confused. "I was just angry, because I didn't think that a young, innocent girl like you could say something like that, but I realized that it was all just a misunderstanding and that I had heard you wrong. You forgive me, don't you?" her grip around the blonde tightened, who shifted uncomfortably in the other girl's arms.

"Of course I do." I smirked.

' _Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream.'_

Why didn't Ash love me? I gazed at the snoring Tarzan beside me. Why did my Ash want that beast to travel with us? Why in my tent? It should be Ash sleeping besides me right now. I was everything he could want-beautiful, kind, caring, funny. Everything Iris wasn't. I did everything for Ash. I dedicated my life to him. I cut my hair and changed my entire look for him; I became a Pokemon trainer for him; I wore his clothes; I stuffed him with Pokepuffs and macaroons; I followed him all the way from Vaniville Town to Santalune City. I crossed cities for him. That thing didn't do anything. I loved him. She didn't.

' _Cherry lips, crystal skies, I could show you incredible things'_

` I wanted Ash to notice me. I craved his attention. I smiled. Battling was a way to Ash's heart. If I wanted him, I would fight for him. I challenged Iris to a battle the next morning. Before we began, we shook hands and pulled her close. "The winner gets Ash." I whispered. Iris looked at me disgusted. I only smiled innocently at her, while the others didn't suspect anything. Iris released her Excadrill. Perfect. I released my Pancham. I had the type advantage. That was all a battle was about, right? I heard Ash cheer for me, but then I heard him encourage Iris. I frowned. 'This isn't going to work, sweetheart.' I thought. We battled, but I lost. I couldn't believe it. I saw Ash congratulating Iris. I frowned. I took a step forward and allowed my knees to crumple. I pretended to scream in pain. The others came rushing towards me, leaving Iris there alone.

"I think I got hurt from the rocks that flew everywhere because of Excadrill's Dig." I said when Ash asked me what happened. "I think some hit my leg."

"Can you stand up?" He asked.

"No!" I said clinging to him. "It hurts too much. You'll have to carry me." So he slid his arms underneath my legs and behind my back and carried me to my tent. I snuggled up close to him. I saw Iris glaring at me and I smirked back.

During the battle I had ordered Pancham to use Stone Edge, then Dark Pulse, causing the rocks to shatter and be thrown to the other side of the battlefield. Excadrill had dodged, but Iris hadn't. She had cuts and scrapes all over her body. And no one had noticed. Ash was bandaging _my_ leg. Just the way he had done all those years ago at summer camp. He was mine.

' _It'll leave you breathless, or with the nasty scar'_

I wanted to get rid of Iris once and for all. She had been travelling with us for too long. She had been with Ash too much. Now it was my turn.

My mind lingered in my past, where I was in a forest. A boy was playing Tag with me-a boy who looked just like my Ash. He told me I was his best friend. That I made life worth living. I smiled. Calem. It was perfect.

Then she came, Shauna, that loser. She pushed me away from what was rightfully mine. She told him that she loved him, and he told her that he loved her. I was shattered. My heart was broken into a million shards. So I killed her. I brought matches with me, lit one and set her on fire. First her hair, then her clothes, then her skin. She was in the forest, so the fire spread. Calem was there. He cried. He told me to stop, but I didn't. He felt unconscious because of the smoke. I smiled and knelt down, and kissed him.

"If I can't have you, then no one can." I whispered in his ear, as if he could hear me.

And I was going to end this the way I had done it before.

' _Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane'_

At night I shook that sleeping beast beside me awake and told her that I thought I had heard sounds outside, and that I was scared. Iris bought it and went outside, as I followed her. We walked a little deeper into the wilderness, until Iris was suddenly wrapped with none other than my Sylveon's feelers. Her hands were bound down tightly, and so were her legs. She let out a shriek, before Sylveon hastily covered her mouth too.

"You've had your fun." I smirked. "Now it's my turn." I turned to my Pokemon. "Strangle her." Sylveon's and Iris's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked irritated after a minute. 'Strangle her already." Sylveon shook her head. I felt my blood boiling. "STRANGLE HER BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU!" I yelled. Sylveon refused to follow my order, while Iris struggled against the feelers.

"Fine." I growled. "I'll get Braixen to do it." I called out my fire Pokemon and pointed to the struggling girl. "Kill her. Fire Blast."

Braixen looked scared and looked at Iris and Sylveon. Iris managed to uncover her mouth, but not completely. "Sylveon would get burned too." She mumbled.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled. "I DON'T CARE WHO GETS HURT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! JUST DIE SO THAT ASH WILL LOVE ME! ASH IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I turned to my fire Pokémon who trembled in fear. "BURN HER BEFORE I BURN YOU!"

Braixen gulped and pulled out her branch. Shaking, she used Fire Blast, but before it hit my hostage it got hit and cancelled out by a Water Shuriken. A Greninja appeared, and behind it Bonnie and Clemont appeared. And behind them…Ash.

Ash. He was glaring at me. He had heard everything. "Ash…" I stammered, as I stumbled to him. "Ash, you and I, we were meant to be. Let me be with you. We can live our lives together, happily. These people would only be in the way, a hindrance to our love." But he pushed me away.

"I would never love a maniac like you." He spat, his tone colder than ice. "Leave my friends alone."

' _So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames.'_

That day, I lost everything.

My Pokémon

My mother.

My lover.

The last bit of my sanity.

I was dragged to the nearest police station by my own Pokémon and charged for attempted murder. I was deemed mentally unstable, and admitted into a mental hospital, where I was treated.

But no matter how much treatment they gave me, they couldn't treat my broken heart. I still loved Ash.

Today was the day I was released. They told me I was a different person. I wasn't the old Serena. And they were right. Ash didn't love the old Serena. But Ash would love me. I would make sure of that.

I stepped out of the gates, finally free. I was now a twenty-year-old woman. A woman whom Ash would fall in love with.

"I will you find you, Ash. I will find you again. And this time, things will be different. Because this time, you are mine, and mine alone."

' _I have a blank space, baby…and I'll write your name.'_


End file.
